


Day 58

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at the circus....and the Yard...and back at Baker Street with Sarah along for the ride...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 58

"You said circus. This is not a circus. Look at the size of this crowd. Sherlock, this is...art."

ART...ugh

"This is not their day job."

Right, I'm not on a date, either...just here trying to...oh never mind...

"No, sorry, I forgot. They’re not a circus; they’re a gang of international smugglers."

"Classic Chinese escapology act."

"Hmm?"

"The crossbow’s on a delicate string. The warrior has to etthhcape his bonds before it fires."

"Oh, Gawd! I’m sorry!"

No, it's fine...grab my arm anytime you want...god it's been a long time...

"She splits the sandbag; the sand pours out; gradually the weight lowers into the bowl."

"Thank God."

"My God!"

Damn...where did he go now...Sherlock, I swear...

"Ladies and gentlemen, from the distant moonlight shores of the Yangtze River, we present for your pleasure the deadly Chinese bird-spider."

"Did you see that?!"

 

"Well, well."

"Found you."

(much commotion and chaos interrupts the performance....of course...eventually Sherlock, John and Sarah make it out of the hall.)

"Come on."

Jesus, Sherlock-

"Come on! Let’s go!"

 

"I sent a couple of cars. The old hall is totally deserted."

Of course it is...

"Look, I saw the mark at the circus – that tattoo that we saw on the two bodies: the mark of the Tong."

"Lukis and Van Coon were part of a smuggling operation. Now, one of them stole something when they were in China; something valuable."

"These circus performers were gang members sent here to get it back."

"Get what back?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know...Mr Holmes...I’ve done everything you asked. Lestrade, he seems to think your advice is worth something...I gave the order for a raid. Please tell me I’ll have something to show for it – other than a massive bill for overtime."

 

"They’ll be back in China by tomorrow."

This is just a waste of time...

"No, they won’t leave without what they came for. We need to find their hide-out; the rendezvous...somewhere in this message it must tell us."

"Well, I think perhaps I should leave you to it."

No...stay, or I'll come with you...you are the most normal thing that has happened to me in weeks...

"No, no, you don’t have to go...you can stay."  
"Yes, it would be better to study if you left now."

Damn it, Sherlock...if you mess this up for me...

"He’s kidding. Please stay if you’d like."

"Is it just me, or is anyone else starving?"

Yes, a normal human being, who doesn't exist on air...and nicotine patches...

"Ohhhh, God!"


End file.
